


Woah There Friend

by RandomRyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Incest, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of little crack fics involving Sam/Dean. Mostly weecest. I had no idea what to make the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John is sleeping on the bed next to them, or so Sam thinks. Dean and him have to share a bed together, and either of them aren't complaining. Though, Sam let's out a surprised yelp when he feels Dean press up against him from behind and kiss his neck; his hands pushing up the t-shirt around Sam's waist. 

"Let's frick frack," Dean whispered to Sam, and Sam couldn't help but let out a breath and freeze for a moment, turning around only to look at Dean with the most puzzled expression he has ever had on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam were in the back of the impala while John drove them, as usual. It was almost 2 am and they were leaning against the adjacent windows, thin blankets covering them(though they didn't really help the chill). 

It was Dean who lay down first, his head resting on Sam's lap. Sam raised an eyebrow down at his brother, though he just shrugged and began to watch the dark countryside go past them once more. 

It was Dean's cheek against his crotch that snapped him back to reality, and he jumped slightly when he felt Dean's lips against him through the fabric of his jeans. That shouldn't be as hot as it was, Sam thought as he swallowed hard. 

Dean looked up at him with a smug smirk on his face. 

"'You're hot hot as a tater tot, Sammy." 

Sam froze and stayed that way for a good ten seconds, processing what Dean had just said to him. His lips were pressed into a thin line. Was that a compliment, or was he just fucking around with him? Obviously not, because he was practically rubbing him through his jeans. 

After what felt like a good five hours, Sam looked down at Dean with the most puzzled expression on his face, his hands raised up in the air away from his lap. 

"I'm...okay. Alright, alright." He muttered to himself, putting his hands back down to his sides, just staring down at Dean who still had that smug smirk on his features.


End file.
